This invention relates to monitors and methods for indicating energy costs for heating and/or cooling, and more particularly to temperature sensitive monitors calibrated in percentage of savings or excess costs above or below a particular standard temperature.
Turning the thermostat down in the winter and up in summer effects a reduction in overall heating or cooling costs by reducing the amount of energy used. For example, one living in Ohio and keeping the thermostat at 63.degree. F. instead of 68.degree. F. reduces heating cost about 17 percent. Whereas, in the past, thermostats, and room temperature thermometers have been calibrated in temperature, either degrees Fahrenheit or Celsius, these have not indicated the savings or additional costs above and below a particular room temperature.